Franky the Life Saver!
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: The government taking Tom away really messed Franky up. He has a fear of losing the ones he loves and cares about. So these are the stories about how he protects the Strawhat Pirates. Somewhat. . Rating T just in case. Please Review/Comment
1. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp

SO, before I start. I know I haven't updated One Piece Lawlu: Hidden Secrets of One's Past in a while, I've been terribly busy at school. I'm taking a everyday 5 credit class at college (aka... very time consuming).

When walking back to where I work, I thought of a great idea for a story, so I'm typing it up on my work computer.

Thanksgiving break is next week, so hopefully I will get a few chapters of my One Piece Lawlu story in.

Again, I'm sorry for the wait!

Onward to story.

(Edit... I am going to do more now cause of a friend)

 **One Piece**

 **Franky: The Lifesaver!**

Franky, the cyborg shipwright of the Strawhat Pirates, was the proud king of the backstreets of Water 7. He was the toughest one in Water 7, of course not until Strawhat Luffy had a mockery of the Franky Family and the shit that happened with CP9. And yes, Franky cries at sad and romantic stories every time, blaming the wind or what was conveniently around him at the time for the tears that were flowing. He literally had no fears whatsoever... except one that still haunts him to the day especially if he thinks of the future.

Because Tom was taken away by the government almost 9 years ago, and he was afraid of losing the people he loves, the people that were his family. During his time in Water 7 as only Franky and not Cutty Flam, he was always beating people up for even hurting any member of the Franky Family. When those scummy pirates hurt Sodom and Gomorrah, he lost it. He nearly broke every bone of that rat's ass of a pirate crew. When he heard the false report of the Foremen and the Franky Family's deaths at Enies Lobby, he nearly died, but he needed to be tough cause he developed a liking to the Strawhats.

These are the stories where Franky is a life savor to a few crew member (not all go together as one story.).

 **ZORO**

Franky was sitting at the deck looking to the ocean, bit his lip as the sharpshooter, Usopp yelled from the watchman's post

"THE MARINES ARE SURROUNDING US!"

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

"THEY'RE ATTACKING!" Usopp yelled jumping down to the deck and everyone ran to the deck

"Protect the ship!" Luffy yelled and Franky bit his lip. Protecting his master piece was a very important thing, but... he needs to protect his crew now too. They will be safe no matter what.

Zoro was slicing the cannonballs and somehow missed one, and it hit him square in the chest and blew up

"ZORO!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky yelled as Zoro fell motionlessly on the deck. Chopper was running to him to see what there was he could do for him, when Franky ran passed him stopping him from running to Zoro

"Sorry Little bro!" Franky said running to Zoro

"I'll never let my family die ever again" Franky said enthusiastic falling to his knees next to Zoro and took a deep breath, "Franky's Suuuuuuuuuper Breath of Life!"

Zoro opened his eyes to see Franky coming closer to him with his lips puckered and had wide eyes right before Franky started giving him CPR

"MMMMGHH!"

The whole crew had wide eyes and Franky stood up

"You're all better now Swordsman bro!" He said running off to the other side of the deck to defend it from the never-ending cannon ball attack.

Zoro sat up coughing and glared at Sanji for laughing

"Oi, Mossy I never knew you swung that way!" Sanji said kicking a cannon ball away and Zoro glared

"Shut the hell up you idiot cook" Zoro said getting back up and attacking the cannon balls, "Need to be more accurate this time. Never want that to happen again..." Zoro said shivering at the thought of the experience. He will not be missing any cannonballs any time soon.

"Zoro! You're in no condition to help us with the ship! Chopper yelled, "Go into the doctor's office now!"

"The ship needs more protecting" Zoro said and Chopper glared

"Your body does too" Chopper said

"It's not as important"

"Fraaaaaaaaaaaanky! I think Zoro needs-!" Chopper started and Zoro ran to him and put a hand over his mouth

"OK, OK! I'll go wait in the doctor's office" Zoro said walking away grumbling deeply with Chopper grinning innocently. He was not going to receive CPR from Franky ever again.

 **SANJI AND USOPP**

Sanji walked to the deck the morning after the marine attack and saw Zoro on the grass lifting weights and smirked

"Oi, Mossy! How was being kissed by Franky?" Sanji asked and Zoro growled

"Do you want to fight!?" Zoro yelled and Sanji glared

"Yes I-" Sanji looked up to see Usopp run into him while trying to catch something that slipped from their fingers. The thing fell down and blew up into a pit of smoke

"What the hell Uso-!" Sanji started as he heard a yell

"Usopp! Sanji you ok bros!?"

Usopp and Sanji looked to each other in fear, remembering what happened yesterday to Zoro.

"Uh... " Usopp took a deep breath to say that everything was good when he started coughing and Sanji had wide eyes

"You moron!" Sanji yelled at Usopp and had no time to react when Franky came flying in and pushed Sanji down on the ground and sat on him making sure he didn't move

"Franky!" Sanji yelled as the smoke cleared, "I swear to god if you don't get off of me I will not feed you for weeks!"

"If that's the price I have to pay for your safety then so be it!" Franky said looking around for Usopp

"Oi Usopp bro where are you!" Franky asked and he turned to a pile of shaking barrels when he heard an 'Eep'. "There you are"

Usopp stood up, "It's fine! I'm fine see? You don't have to... Gah!"

"Strong Right grab!" He extended his arm with the chain towards Usopp and Usopp screamed and started running away when he caught him and started dragging him towards where he has Sanji pinned, Usopp crying out that he doesn't need anything and praying to Kami that Franky would listen to him. Sanji was thrashing under Franky's weight

"Franky get off of me I'm fine!" Sanji said his voice strained and Franky looked to him with a look that looked like he was concerned

"You sure don't sound fine to me!"

"YOU'RE SITTING ON ME, YOU'RE CRUSHING MY LUNGS!" Sanji yelled

"Crushing your lungs? That will not do. Time to work my magic" Franky said pinning Usopp down as well

"Franky Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper Breath of Life X2!"

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"My job is done here" Franky said walking back to his workshop to create some more objects for the Sunny. Usopp and Sanji sat up coughing deeply,

"This is your damn fault" Sanji glared at Usopp and Usopp bowed down

"I'm sorry... Please do not take my privileges to eat your food away... It's way better than I remember before Water 7" Usopp said and Sanji was about to say something when he saw Zoro smirking to no end

"Shut Up Mosshead!"

"Never said anything curly eyebrow. Just" Zoro said sitting and stretching his arms over his head and relaxing with the same smirk, "Just sitting back and watching the show"

"SHUT UP MOSS FOR BRAIN!"

"YOU WAN'T TO FIGHT?"

 **END or TBC?**

Please tell me what you think of it... I couldn't help but laugh myself... and I'm hanging out where I work. They probably think I'm weirder than I am :D

The story idea was based off of my Franky Key-chain I got a while ago. he is in the position where he holds his breath in and right about to breath out his fire or nails attack. I when to the key-chain and he was on top of my Ace key-chain and it looked like Franky was giving him mouth to mouth :D

Thus this story was made

Enjoy~!


	2. Robin, Sanji, Nami

So, My friend wanted me to continue with these, so I did :D

2 of 3/4

 **Franky The Lifesaver 2**

 **ROBIN AND SANJI**

Robin was reading a book when Nami yelled about a deep powerful wind coming and that Zoro should tie up the sails before they are blown away. Though when Zoro got to the sails, the wind came and knocked the sails out of his grasp. The sail was on a course to Robin

"Watch out Robin!" Nami and Zoro yelled. seeing it stop right near her head.

"Robin you ok!?" Nami asked as most of the crew ran to see if she was. They saw that she had multiple hands sprouted out of the metal beam of the sail and saw Robin smile

"I'm fine. That was certainly a powerful wind indeed" she said looking to the sky and saw Chopper happy

"That's a relief!" Chopper said, "We thought it would hit you and that you were hurt!"

"It didn't hit me Chopper, I'm-" Robin said when Franky jumped to where she was currently sitting.

"You're hurt!?"

Robin had a concerned look on her face, she knew what happened to the swordsman, chef and Longnose.

"...OH HELL NO!" Sanji yelled angrily walking towards Franky when Usopp help him back

"No Sanji, you know what happened last time ri-" Usopp started but Sanji cut him off to angry to listen

"FRANKY YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE RIGHT NOW!"

Franky turned to him cause Usopp to leave near Luffy's side

"The only reason I could understand why you're yelling is that you're hurt too"

Sanji's angry instantly disappeared as fear set in, "No no, I was just angry, Usopp tell him!"

"Sorry Sanji, you're on your own this time" Usopp said and by the time Sanji looked forward, Franky was right there. Before he could do a thing, he felt Franky grab his torso with one arm as the other grabbed his butt where he couldn't move and pulled him close. Unfortunately it look like they were lovers of sorts. Franky then blew his Breath of Life.

Sanji fainted and Chopper and Usopp ran to him telling a very concerned Franky he just gave him too much of his Breath of Life and needed to get over his high in the doctor's headquarters and he'll be fine. The two brought Sanji into the headquarters and started laughing hard

"Shut... up" Sanji said glaring at the two who now are smiling nervously

"Just stay here" Chopper said running out with Usopp. Sanji was left alone to shiver and put his knees to his chest. Sanji glared to the side

"The fuck I'm going out there anytime soon..." Sanji said and realized lunch is in 2 hours, "...shit"

Outside, Robin was backing up from Franky's advances.

"Come on Robin, you're hurt, you need a dose of my magical breath!"

"If you come any closer you'll be sorry Franky" Robin glared and threatened but Franky looked at her shocked

"Nonsense!" If I don't you will die and then I'll be sorry that I didn't do a thing!" Franky said pinning her down

"Franky I am serious, stop right now if you know what's good for you"

"I am serious, you stop resisting. I know what's good for you!" he said starting to lean down and Robin glared

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Robin said crossing her arms, "Dos Fleurs"

"Franky's Breath of-"

"grab"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE! GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Franky fell backwards holding his balls in his hands, "OWW! ROBIN, LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Don't give me one of those breaths of yours" she said

"But you're hurt, you need-"

"Grab harder"

"OWWW, OWW, OK, OK! LET GO!"

Robin let go and walked to the galley and heard Franky relax in pain free

"Oh and Franky?"

Franky turned to her and received the harshest glare seen from Robin by the crew yet

"If you so much as think of giving me on of those breaths, that will be the last time you will see your balls attached to your body, got it?"

Franky flinched and nodded before running to the safety of his workshop.

"Way to go Robin!" Nami yelled running of with Robin to the galley to get coffee.

Zoro smirked, "Nothing goes in between a man and his balls"

"True that" Usopp said nodding and Chopper grinned

"What?" Luffy asked

"Back at Water 7, I had money left after getting the medical books I wanted, so I bought a film camera" Chopper said with a grin

"So?" Usopp and Luffy asked making Chopper grin more and pulled out a developed picture and held it out

"So, I took a picture of Sanji and Franky during the Breath of Life" Chopper said and the rest sat down near chopper excitedly

"Let's see this!" Usopp said taking the picture and started laughing showing Zoro and Luffy, "Oh that poor sap" Usopp said as Zoro took it with a smirk

"Gotta make sure to blackmail him with this for sure" Zoro said smirking and Luffy grinned

"More meat for Luffy!" Luffy yelled

Back in the doctor's headquarters, Sanji sneezed and growled

"Damn Mosshead swords ass is making fun of me. He'll pay" he said getting up to kick some sense into Zoro

 _Breath of Life_

Sanji froze and squatted down in a sitting position hiding his face in his knees

"Damn that traumatizing cyborg"

 **NAMI**

In the East Blue, at Cocoyashi Village, Genzo and Nojiko were going over how Nami was seeming to be happy and that Genzo should leave her be with her friends because he was going to bring her back.

Back on the Strawhat crew ship, Nami sneezed out of the blue and wiped her nose

"You ok my dear Nami Swan?" Sanji asked and Nami nodded

"I think someone is talking about me, nothing to wo-"

"DID I HEAR YOU SNEEZE NAMI?"

Sanji hut a hand over his eyes and his hand clenched in to a fist on the side as Nami froze with wide eyes. Before she knew it she was pinned down on the deck by Franky.

"It will be alright now sister, I'm here now. I'll take all your pain and suffering away" Franky said and a scared Nami called out for Sanji

"Sanji do something"

Sanji froze remembering what happened last time and could only imagine this time wouldn't be any different.

"...Sorry Nami, I can't. A man can only take so much of Franky's Breath of Lives" Sanji said and Nami say him struggling. He wanted to save Nami but he did not want another Franky breath's of lives... He was surely traumatized.

"Alright time to for me to make Nami Sis feel all better and more lifefull!" Franky said leaning down, "Breath of Life

"NNNGH!"

When he pulled back and looked concerned when Nami was Coughing, no almost hacking

"Did I do something wrong with the Breath of Life? Oh well, just gotta do it again" he said leaning down. Nami froze and looked to the side to see her climatact was right in her reach. She grabbed it and quickly made clouds

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Franky, all friend, fell backwards and Nami got up and pulled Franky close

"Never do that again! If I am sick I'll go to Chopper as he is the doctor, got it!?" She said smacking him on the head harder than she did to Luffy after she found out he spent all of the 100,000,000 beli they had on the Water 7 party.

"OWWWWW! S-sure! N-Not on you or Robin... at least not on your periods"

Sanji still witnessing the whole thing put a hand over his mouth. Did he really just say what he thinks he just said... if so, Franky's fucked.

Nami, on her way out, stopped and had many anger marks appear and turned to Franky with a evil pissed off look

"What. Did. You. Say.?."

Franky flinched, "Nothing, nothing. No Breaths of Lives on you or Robin ever!"

"That's what I thought you said." she said leaving to vent off to Robin about their shared experience.

Sanji sighed when Franky said he will lock himself away in the workshop until the women calmed down.

"I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end, a man can't handle Franky's Blow of Life" Sanji said out loud

"Do you know how wrong that sounds cook?"

Sanji looked everywhere and saw the Swordsman looking down at him from the Watchman's post.

"What?

"Receiving end. Blow. Never thought the lady's man flirt cook would be into guys like that" Zoro said loving to watch Sanji get pissed off

"Fuck you! I'm not gay. Pus... if you were here you could have saved Nami!"

"She saved herself. Not all women need protecting idiot. Anyways I didn't want this to happen, ' _the only reason Zoro is attacking me is because he has some sort of muscle disease, 1 Franky Breath of Life coming your way!'"_ Zoro said looking to Sanji, "The same thing for you too?"

Sanji shivered, "Franky's Breath of Life... more like Breath of Hell"

Zoro smirked at it, "I was going to say nightmare, but hell works just fine"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WOMEN DON'T NEED PROTECTING!?"

"DID I HEAR SOME SHOUT OF PAIN OUT THERE?" could be heard from inside the workshop

"Shit..." Sanji said running away and Zoro sighed out relaxing

"What an idiot"

 **TBC**

 **Tell me what you think of this one :D**


	3. Luffy, Usopp

**I'm sorry for taking long with this, It's really hard to think of any more for the characters and can't think up of any right away. I just came up with one for Luffy and Chopper a few days ago, so here it is**

 **Franky Breath of Life 3**

 **LUFFY**

Luffy was sitting on the railing of the Thousand Sunny, fishing with Usopp and Chopper. They were being punished by continue to fish until they get 100 fish. Sanji was really pissed since the second shark incident

"So Chopper, did you post the picture yet?" Usopp asked and then heard a pissed yell of 'YOU ASSHOLES, 200 FISH!' from the galley

"Yep"

Luffy grinned, "So worth the extra fish" Luffy said and Usopp nodded

"Hey, why hasn't Franky acted up with the whole,'who's screaming in pain, who is in need with my breath of life' thing?" Usopp said and Chopper grinned

"Great Franky Expression Usopp!" Chopper said, "He's probably sleeping, he stayed up all night fixing the heavy damages to Thousand Sunny. We did get attacked by a marine battleship after all... Fighting and fixing for hours with no rest would knock any one out even a cyborg"Chopper said and Usopp nodded in agreement

"Woah! Guys, I caught something!" Luffy said pulling the fishing pole up hard and saw that a very moody abnormally large black and white sea king was on the other end. The sea king thrashed, head butted Luffy dead in the chest, so hard it made him skyrocket across the deck

Down in the workshop, Franky just woke up and heard something that scared the daylights out of him

 _"LUFFY!"_

 _SPLASH!_

"Oh... no... I'm coming Rubber Captain Bro! Don't worry!" Franky said getting up and started running out of the workshop

On the deck, Luffy was holding on the railing he was swung to

"LUFFY!" Chopper yelled and the sea king fly over the ship and land in the water, splashing Luffy and Zoro, who **was** sleeping, getting them soaked.

"Woah-ho-ho-ho! Did you guys see that!?" Luffy said grinning, "That was totally awesome!"

"Only you would say that!" Nami said sun bathing, being protected by Robin's makeshift umbrella from her devil fruit powers, "Thanks Robin"

Robin only smiled and flipped a page in her book, "Not a dull moment"

"RUBBER BRO! I'M COMING!"

Everyone froze looking to see Franky running to the deck. Luffy froze. Yes, Luffy looked dumb, but he was pretty smart. It looked and sounded like Luffy fell in the waster and Zoro had just saved him.

"Uh... Franky this is not what it looks like" Luffy said and then grinned, "This big sea kind splashed me and Zoro. It flew over the ship! It was cool! You should've seen it, right Usopp?"

"Please leave me out of this" Usopp said almost in a begging tone, he did not want another breath of life. The words Luffy said fell on deaf ears as Franky was going by sight rather than what really happened

"You don't need to lie little bro... you just don't want anyone to see you're in pain" Franky said

"But I'm not!" Luffy said

"Strong-Right Grab!" Franky yelled grabbing onto Luffy's torso, starting to pull him to him when Luffy grabbed on the railing, "Come on bro, you need a dose of my magical breath, now let go and come here for your medicine"

"No! I don't wanna!" Luffy said but the railing and Luffy's arms were still wet and Luffy's grip slipped and Luffy soon found himself under Franky. His arms pinned by Franky's arms as his body was being sat upon.

"Franky's Breath of Life!"

As Franky was leaning down, Luffy stretched his hand to his mouth and pulled it away from Franky's descending one.

"Fweew" Luffy said getting glares from Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro. Damn he was lucky to be rubber.

"Luffy don't be such a reluctant rebellion. This is for your own good, keep still!" Franky said trying it a few more times but Luffy kept pulling it away and Franky smirked, "Keep this up, I can do it all day, but you'll miss dinner if you do."

Luffy gasped, "Zoro! Help me!"

"Sorry Luffy, you're on your own" Zoro said closing his eyes

"Zoro! Captain's orders!"

Zoro opened his eyes and groaned the 'do I have to' groan before getting up and walked to Franky. Zoro sighed and put a hand to Franky's shoulder

"Franky-"

"Don't interfere Swords Bro, it's for his own good, you know that" Franky said

"Franky he told the truth about the sea king. It was enraged, and flew over the ship splashing Luffy and me in the process. Damn thing woke me up"

Franky looked to him, "Really? But what could've agitated it?"

"Maybe it had to do when we were fishing" Usopp said and Luffy had wide eyes as well as Chopper. Chopper trying to stop him., "Luffy caught it and it head butted him in the chest sending him flying to the other side of the ship before flying over it"

"HE WAS WHAT!?" Franky yelled and Chopper glared at Usopp

"You choose now of all times to tell the truth!?" Chopper yelled and Usopp gasped and bowed towards Luffy

"...I'm sorry, sorry Luffy" Usopp said as Luffy whined

"No don't be Usopp Bro. Luffy needs a breath of life even more that ever now!"

"Not if I use Gum Gum balloon" Luffy stated smirking and Franky smirked putting something on Luffy's arm

"Go ahead, try"

"G-Gum... Gum... what did you?" Luffy asked feeling week and looked to his arm and gulped and looked back to Franky with wide eyes

"That's right. sea stone" Franky said grabbing Luffy's chin with one hand as Luffy's arms weakly tried to push him off, "Break of Life!"

"Grnnnnnnnnghhhhhh"

Franky took the sea stone off and stood up. Luffy got to his feet and glared at Franky

"If anyone of my crew uses sea stone on my or Robin, Chopper ever again, you're banned for eating for 5 months. Starting with you you bastard!" Luffy said walking away and Sanji followed him trying to reason with his rage filled rubber mind. No one should go almost 150 days without food

Everyone looked shocked and was silent until Usopp spoke up

"Woah, you sure pissed him off!" Usopp said getting hit by Nami and Chopper hard on the head, Franky facing away from him smirked

"Nothing will stand in my way to help a crew-mate in need of this wondrous breath I was blessed with" Franky said and heard some groans in pain and turned around to see Usopp kneeling down grabbing his head in pain

"Usopp-Bro! You're hurt!?"

Usopp froze and started to walk away

"Breath of life" Flying Franky towards Usopp

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **TBC.**

 **I have 3 more to go.**

 **Chopper, Brook and a special one :)**

 **I can't imagine one for Chopper**

 **I already have a pretty good one for Brook and the special. But those are at the end. Chopper is next. What should it be? Ideas needed**

 **Please if you have any ideas for him to get Breath Of Life, please tell me in a review of this chapter. I really need awesome funny ideas to help my brain juices flowing for the cute furry one :D**

 **Please Review~ Thanks for your help~ :D**


End file.
